Spring Break
by Jazzieloo
Summary: The light music club spends spring break at a log cabin in the woods. How will Ritsu and Mio fare? not good at summaries, bleh. Theres stuff after Spring Break too... its sorta broken up. Its all based on what i feel like writing at the moment
1. Tempted

Yo, yo, yo!

Trying to get back in the zone, sorry if this turns out not as well as I thought it would

But then again, you don't know how good I think it might be *oh ho ho!*

Anyways, I don't own K-On or any of the character

* * *

.

.

Alright a clear explanation here… RITSU AND MIO ARE ALREADY TOGETHER. I'm considering making a prequel to this later, but for now… just imagine how it went down, or just like read another fic about how they get together… even if its not the same person, it'll be kinda the same. Sorta, ya know.

.

.

.

.

"Woo! We're finally here!" Ritsu shouted, stretching out her arms. She looked over a small cliff at the forest below them. "The countryside sure is a fine-looking place, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. This place looks really peaceful. Maybe we can get some actual practicing done." Mio said, putting a hand over her eyes to shade herself from the sun.

"Aw, Mio, why are you such a party pooper?" Ritsu pouted.

"Maybe you should just be serious about things for once." Mio retorted.

"I, personally, agree with Mio. We should get some practice in, even if it is just a little bit." Azusa said, looking down a bit.

"No! Don't go to the dark side, Azu-nya!" Yui shouted, nearly tackling Azusa from behind.

"Why the hell am I the dark side?!" Mio said, angrily.

"I can see it now," Ritsu said, with a mock serious face on. "Darth Mio, huh? Donning a long black robe, and a big black helmet. Mio could make it work, she's definitely halfway there." Ritsu eyed her over, Mio dressed in a black skirt and a black hoodie.

"Are you going emo on us, or something?" Ritsu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Mio said, hitting Ritsu on the back of her head. "I just threw on some clothes this morning, I didn't notice the color!"

"But if you think about it, you could be a pretty hot Darth, if you tried. I mean I could totally see you with the black robe, and your red light saber. Your knee high boots, and your super short shorts. Darth Vader, Darth Maul, the Sith yelling "Take it off Darth Mio!" I can see it now! Oh but of course, I would be somewhere in the crowd. Actually I'm thinking I wouldn't allow it. Nope, you may never strip for strange men!" Ritsu said, petting her chin with her finger. It took everything Mio had not to knock her out right then and there. Ritsu turned to Mio with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. Mio took a step back, a little scared by the look.

"You know Mio… you would make one hell of a stripper! You'll have to try it for me at some point! I'll be looking forward to it!" Ritsu said, with both her thumbs-up.

She earned herself another hit on the back of her head.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" Mio said, angrily. She turned her attention to Tsumugi, who was just happily smiling. "So, where's the lodge we're staying at?"

"Oh, some minor transportation will be here to pick us up soon." Mugi said, smiling.

"Alright, so we're just going to wait here?" Mio asked.

"Yep. Please be a little patient, it should be here shortly." Mugi said.

"Aw, but I don't want to wait! Where's the car?" Ritsu said, stepping dangerously close to the road. Mio pulled her back.

"Oi! Do you want to get run over?!" Mio said, although she wore a worried expression.

"Um, Ritsu?" Mugi said.

"Yeah?"

"We won't be taking a car." Mugi said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well you said _minor___transportation. Are we going by horse?" Ritsu said.

"Well… when I say minor transportation… I m-mean…" Mugi fidgeted a little. "Um, I told them not to go over board, but my father insisted so he's… sending…"

Suddenly there was a loud chopping noise above them. All of the light music club members looked up to see a big black helicopter.

"Oh…" Ritsu said. "I don't know why I expected any less from our Mugi-chan!"

"I'm sorry guys! I said nothing excessive but they insisted!" Mugi frowned.

The helicopter got so close they couldn't hear each other over it. They climbed in and were buckled up. The whole time, Mio would look down and grab Ritsu's arm, anxiously. They finally landed in the middle of the forest. There was a big log cabin, surrounded by a large wooden fence. It had a bright red roof, so you couldn't miss it… if you were taking helicopter.

"That was really fun! Take us on it again at some point, Mugi-chan!" Yui said.

"It would've been a lot more fun, if a certain someone wasn't squeezing the circulation out of my arm." Ritsu said, looking at Mio out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry!" Mio said. "It's just that… we were really high and uhm…"

"It's alright, Mio. I know you have a height-o-phobia!" Ritsu said, slapping her on the back playfully.

"Shut up!" Mio said.

"Um, shall we go inside?" Mugi asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ritsu said, breaking into a sprint towards the cabin.

"C'mon Azu-nya!" Yui said, grabbing Azusa's hand and running to the cabin.

Mio sighed, and walked into the house, next to Mugi.

"They sure do have a lot of energy, don't they?" Mugi said, wearing her same smile.

"I guess it's good for people like them. If they didn't have the energy, they'd probably just eat potato chips and watch TV." Mio said. She imagined a fat Ritsu and a fat Yui sharing a big bag of potato chips in a dark room watching some show on one of those old wooden TV's. She giggled slightly, and Mugi gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head and smiled.

.

-later that night-

.

"Aaaaah," Ritsu said, sinking into the indoor bath. "This feels nice."

"I'm surprised you actually practiced today, guys. I'm proud of you, seriously." Mio said. "For once, you guys actually deserve to take it easy."

"Aw, Mio-chan, you're so mean to us. We work hard all the time!" Ritsu argued.

"Give me one time… besides today?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… you know that one time, in the music room!" Ritsu said, snapping her fingers.

Mio hit her in the head. Ritsu's body floated in the bath, steam coming off of her body.

"Uh, Mio-chan, I think you went a little to far there." Azusa said.

"What if she's dead!?" Yui shouted. She slowly walked over to her and started poking her body. When she didn't move, Yui turned around, with tears. "Mio-chan! You killed her!"

"I did not!" Mio said. "C'mon Ritsu, stop playing. There's a limit to how much you can tease us."

A couple of seconds went by and she didn't resurface. Mio started to get worried and shook her slightly.

"Ritsu? You ok?" Mio said.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHR**_!" Ritsu leaped into the air, splashing water all over the 4 other girls. She turned around, her bangs hanging over her eyes, and looked and Mio. "_**I've come back from the dead and I'm going to get revenge against my killer**_!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mio screamed. "Stop it, Ritsu! You scared the crap out of me!"

Yui clung to Azusa, wide eyed, while Mugi just sat in the bath smiling.

"You know, Riichan, you do look kind of scary with your bangs down. Your bangs definitely are long, aren't they?" Yui said, not separating herself from Azusa. Azusa didn't seem to mind that much, she had gotten used to it.

"I was thinkin' about gettin' them cut soon, actually." Ritsu said, lifting her bangs up. "They kinda get in the way of seeing sometimes."

"They kind of make you look like an apprehensive character." Azusa said. "Like some weird pervert."

"You hear that! She just called me a pervert! Counter attack, Mio! Go!" Ritsu said, making a strange pose.

"Why should I?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow. "She's right on the money, there."

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" Ritsu frowned, and Mio thought she won for a second. Then Ritsu smirked. "That means you're dating a pervert… and that must make you a pervert too! It's either that, or you just really want _some_."

"No! That's-uh- No!" Mio said, not able to come up with a good come back. She turned deep red.

"C'mere baby! Let me molest you!" Ritsu said, taking a dive towards Mio. Mio moved to the side and Ritsu hit her head on the edge of the bath.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ritsu said, rubbing her head.

"That's what you get." Mio said.

"A suspicious character indeed…" Yui said.

"I agree, completely sempai." Azusa said.

"What's more suspicious is her girlfriend. What is she doing with such a shady character?" Mugi said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Mio shouted. The water around her seemed to start boiling, as her eyes glowed red.

"Whoa! A sudden and dangerous beast has been unleashed! Head for the hills everyone! Don't forget the children! The children!" Ritsu shouted, running around the bath in circles.

"What are you talking about!?" Mio shouted. "Shut up, you're giving me a headache! I'm going to bed!" Mio got out of the bath, water splashing over the edge. The rest of the girls got quiet. Mio was about to walk out of the room when she noticed the silence. She looked back and they were all staring at Ritsu, who was staring at Mio with glowing eyes.

"W-w-what?!" She stammered.

"You know… you have a really nice body! I give it a 10!" Ritsu said, putting up all her fingers. A shampoo bottle made contact with her face, and the door was slammed.

"STUPID RITSU!" Mio shouted down the hall.

"Oh she'll be fine, later." Ritsu said.

"I don't know… I think you might have gone a little far with that one." Yui said.

"She's just embarrassed." Ritsu said.

"I think you should go apologize." Azusa said.

"She doesn't care." Ritsu said.

"She seemed pretty upset." Mugi said.

Ritsu slumped down and blew bubbles in the water. The other girls stared at her, worried. They could tell by the look on her face that she really was troubled by Mio, she just was too air headed to know what to do. She wrinkled her eyebrows and suddenly raised herself out of the bath. Yui, Azusa, and Mugi watched as she grabbed a towel and stormed out of the bathe room.

Ritsu walked down the hallway, with determination. She was outside of her and Mio's room for the vacation, and she heard whimpering.

"Mio?!" She said, bursting into the room. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Mio was crouched on the ground, shaking, still in her towel. Ritsu walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Mio turned around, fear all over her face.

"Ri-ri-ri-ritsu! I was wa-wa-wa-walking into our room, when… I heard something. Turn on the light!" Mio said, her hands over her ears.

Ritsu practically ran to turn on the lights and returned to Mio.

"There, there." Ritsu said, petting Mio on the head. "It's ok, it's ok. See, there's nothing here. You're fine, Mio."

"It scared me! I thought it was going to eat me." Mio whimpered.

"There's nothing here. It was probably just the wind." Ritsu said.

"Y-y-yeah, just the wind. The wind isn't scary. The wind doesn't do anything." Mio said, still obviously scared.

"Alright, Mio, let's put some clothes on you. You're going to catch a cold like this." Ritsu said. She looked down at Mio as she got up. Her towel went just an inch below her butt and it almost unwrapped around her chest. She stood for a couple seconds and stared. Her eyes trailed slowly up Mio's calves to her shoulders. Mio noticed and gave her a weird look.

"Rit…su?" she said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was, uh, distracted." Ritsu said, shaking her head.

"I could tell…" Mio said, blushing. "Ritsu, in the bath…"

"Oh about that! I'm sorry! Please don't be angry at me! I was only joking!" Ritsu said, bowing her head down.

"Really? You were just joking? You didn't mean any of it?" Mio said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Nope! I didn't mean any thing!" Ritsu said, not catching that disappointment.

"So… you what would you give my body?" Mio asked, crawling over to Ritsu, slowly.

"Huh?" Ritsu gave her a blank stare.

"You wouldn't give it a ten? I'd been working recently to try and be slimmer for you…" Mio said, getting closer.

"Why? I don't care what you look like." Ritsu said, still being clueless.

"I was just trying to be more attractive… so, you know…" Mio said, quietly.

"You're plenty attractive to me, Mio! In fact, I have never met a girl so attractive in my life. I wouldn't give you a ten, I'd give ya a twenty!" Ritsu said, grinning.

"But… we've already been together for… three months. Don't couples usually… you know…" Mio said, looking away, blushing.

"Oh ho ho! My innocent Mio was having naughty thoughts, was she now?" Ritsu said, snickering. "My, my, what a dirty little girl we've turned into."

"Well! It's only natural that someone would be like this, when they're around the person they um… you know…" Mio said.

"Hmm…. Really… so if I tried to make a move on you right now… would you resist?" Ritsu asked.

"Um… I don't know… shouldn't you try to create a mood first?"

"Geez… such a demanding person." Ritsu sighed. "You know, I'm kind of tired, I don't know if I really feel like-"

Ritsu was suddenly tackled. Her towel flew off of her. Two hands held Ritsu's wrists down firmly. Her hair was all over her face, but she knew Mio had an agitated face on. Ritsu smirked.

"Wipe the smile off your face." Mio growled.

"My, my, you seemed to have turned into quite the predator haven't you?" Ritsu says. She mentally curses the fact that she can't move her arms, because she would really prefer if she could remove her bangs from in front of her eyes so she can get an eye at Mio.

"You know Mio… we really didn't do it that long ago. It was only like 2 weeks ago." Ritsu points out.

"I know…but… there's a quandary right now." Mio says.

"I have absolutely no idea what "quandary" means." Ritsu says, trying to keep her cool as she feels Mio rub her legs against her.

"It's a predicament. The thing is… well… in the bath…" Mio said, embarrassed.

"You got turned on didn't you?! Who knew that a body, such as mine, could have such destructive power as to make the all-mighty Mio-chan admit she wants to have sex!" Ritsu snickered. She felt a pinch on her stomach and yelped.

"You don't ever shut up. Read the mood, would you?" Mio said, sighing.

"Geez, even when your like in heat, you still abused me. I bet there's a show about that. 10 years from now, "Abused wife number 203, Ritsu Akiyama!" and I'll be up there all bruised with a black eye in my tattered clothes and you'll be like," Ritsu made her voice man deep. "Yo bitch, go makez me a sandwich! And getz me a bee' while ya at it!"

"My voice isn't that deep and it never will be. And since when do I talk like that?" Mio said. "Oh whatever, I don't feel like it now… I think I'm going to bed."

"You know, Mio I would like to say something first of all. When you go into the bathroom, wait a couple seconds and then look in the toilet." Ritsu said, smirking.

"Huh? Why?" Mio said, feeling as if something horrible might happen.

"Just do it." Ritsu said, waving her off.

"What ever…" Mio said, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

She came out three minutes later with a weird look on her face. She stared at Ritsu for a couple of seconds, who was just smiling smugly. Ritsu was laying on one of the two beds, her feet dangling off the edge, reading a manga.

"My period came…?" Mio said, almost as a question.

"I know." Ritsu said, haughtily.

"How did you know…?"

"Please Mio. I have known you for how many years now? It's easy to pick up on when you're going to have your period. I mean personally I don't mind the taste of blood _all that_ much, I guess it depends on the person, but I knew that you'd probably just be embarrassed later." Ritsu said, with a small shrug.

Mio looked at her and then smiled. She walked over, to Ritsu and sat down next to her. Ritsu looked up at her, and smiled back.

"You really do know me pretty well, don't you?" Mio said.

"Of course I do. It's my duty as your eternal guardian." Ritsu said.

"Although… you need to lay off the vampire manga. That may have been the weirdest thing I have ever heard you say. "I don't mind the taste of blood _all that_ much"." Mio said, taking Ritsu's **Vampire Knight**manga. Ritsu grabbed the air around where her manga used to be and whined.

"C'mon already, I'm tired." Mio said, sighing. She yawned, trying to prove her point.

"Alright, alright. Let's go to bed." Ritsu said. Mio started to pull the covers up and get in Ritsu's bed. Ritsu turned over and looked at her. "To scared to sleep in your own bed."

"Sh-shut up! I'm not scared! I just wanted to…" Mio turned away, but not fast enough because Ritsu still saw her turn red.

"You wanted to…" Ritsu said, trying to get her to continue.

"I wanted to… sleep with you. Even if I'm not… uh… "sleeping" with you." Mio said.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Ritsu said, wrapping her arms around Mio tightly. "Alright, I'll let you sleep with me. But you know… I think this would be called spooning. I finally figured out why they called it spooning! I searched it up on Urban Dictionary!" Ritsu said, pulling Mio's back closer to her chest.

"Shut up." Mio said.

"One last thing… please?" Ritsu whispered in her ear. Mio had to keep from giggling, because it tickled.

"What is it?" Mio said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I… love you." Ritsu said.

Mio froze for a second, and then affectionately snuggled closer to Ritsu. She held Ritsu's arms around her stomach and smiled, falling asleep.

"I love you too." She said, before dozing off.

* * *

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!

Sorry, it was impulse. Anyways… nothing much happened I just wanted to write something today. It was completely impulse. I seem to go a lot of things based on impulse.


	2. Broken Up?

Alright, just warning ya guys ahead of time. These are all completely impulse. So there's no like real schedule or anything for when I add a new one.

I don't own K-on or any characters.

* * *

.

.

.

There's a first for everything. And now Ritsu and Mio were having their first fight. Their first real fight that is. Not one of those petty ones where Ritsu did something stupid. Nobody really wanted to have a first for that, but now Ritsu and Mio were going through it. Mio and Ritsu had been going to college for about 2 months now. They both attended different colleges but they were still relatively close to home.

Most people who knew them would have though Ritsu would cause the first fight, but it was Mio.

"You couldn't have at least said you had a boy friend!?" Ritsu shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"They might have wanted to meet him then." Mio said, timidly.

"Then either you could've told them that he was really busy with University. If the worse happens, I could dress up as a boy and made my voice a bit deeper!" Ritsu shouted. She stomped around Mio's room, her face red with anger.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't…" Mio couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh, you didn't want them to meet me, is that it? You didn't want to be embarrassed in front of your knew college friends!? Is that it? If it is, just let me know, and I can just stay out of your way!" Ritsu said.

"No… it's just that… you know… you're…"

"What?! I'm what?! A girl!? You didn't want to tell everyone you were _yuri_?! Is it disgusting?!" Ritsu yelled. "I know, you're appalled by the idea of anyone knowing that you like girls?!"

"No! I never said that!" Mio said, worried.

"You don't have to say it! Its unnatural right?! You're only pretending with me! Is it a joke with you and your new Uni friends?! Haha that stupid Ritsu is never going to get it is she? You just don't love her, why don't you tell her Mio!" Ritsu said, mockingly.

"Ritsu!" Mio snapped back. "I do love you! I love you the most out of anybody and anything!"

"But you just can't tell anyone about us, huh?" Ritsu said, quieting down. "You wanna know something? I've already told everyone I know at my Uni! Even if most people aren't fine with it, I deal with it!"

"I'm sorry, Ritsu. I just… just…" Mio had tears forming in her eyes. "I won't go to the stupid mixer, alright?"

"No, it's not about that Mio! You shouldn't have agreed in the first place! You could've done a bunch of other things, but you just accepted it! Smiling, even! You didn't know I was walking behind you! You looked so scared when you turned around!" Ritsu said, in an angry sarcastic voice. "Maybe I just shouldn't have even bothered. I should have just walked away, and then you could have gone to your stupid little mixer and found yourself a nice boyfriend. And then I'd get a call in the middle of the night "Ritsu I'm sorry, but it's over between us. I found a nice guy and we're gonna get married and have kids. Sorry, but I cant do any of that with you." And I would be left heartbroken. Oh, you're so clever Mio to come up with a plan like that!"

"But they were begging me and I didn't want to refuse them." Mio said, looking down at her hands.

"Cuz it would just be _sooooo_ horrible to refuse them." Ritsu said, crossing her arms. "You know what, go ahead and go to the mixer. I don't care anymore."

"Hu… what?! Why?" Mio said.

"Find yourself a nice boyfriend, because we're done. I'm breaking up with you." Ritsu said.

"Rit… break… up?" Mio froze, confused.

"Yeah. You won't have me to tie you down any more! Get married and have kids." Ritsu said harshly.

"Bu-but… breaking? Up?" Mio still hadn't sorted it out in her mind.

"So, I think I'll take my leave." Ritsu said, turning on her heel and walking out of the door. Couple of seconds later Mio heard the front door slam.

"Breaking up? With Ritsu?!" Mio said, finally processing it. "Wait Ritsu! Wait!"

Mio opened her bedroom door and ran down the hallway. She ran outside without bothering to put her shoes or a jacket on. She ran about fifty feet down the road but she never caught up with Ritsu. She didn't know that Ritsu had run all the way too.

Later that night she expected to get a text or a call apologizing or saying that they could work things out, but it didn't come that night.

Or the next night.

Or the next night.

Or the next night.

.

ONE MONTH LATER.

_**Ritsu's POV**_

_She didn't even try to get me back, at all. I guess I really was just some sort of toy for her… and I thought I knew her so well… I'm a new kind of stupid, aren't I? _Ritsu thought, sitting in her room.

She was doing some homework, but she couldn't really concentrate on it. She had been given homework over spring break, and she hadn't worked on it the 3 days in the lodge. She had to redo it for her class. Despite breaking up with Mio, Ritsu constantly thought of her. That night she had broken up with Mio, she thought Mio would try and contact at least, and somehow at the very least, make the break up less painful. It was even worse that Mio didn't make any attempt to talk to her at all anymore. Being the stubborn person she was, Ritsu didn't try to either. In fact, she just became angrier and angrier and acted more harshly towards Mio. Practices became less fun, Ritsu had nothing to do but irritably play her drums. She had actually become better, keeping on beat and didn't drown everyone out.

Ritsu looked down at her homework. She had decided to become a music teacher. She had decided that she loved music a lot, and that it would be fun to spread her knowledge to those younger than her. The classes had proved to be a bit difficult, but Ritsu kept at it. She had often had Mio there, encouraging her, but lately she had been really lonely. Her brother came in sometimes and kept her company, but he usually left after ten minutes.

Ritsu had her radio on. "Pictures of You" by the Last Goodnight played. She tapped her pencil with the beat of it. She leaned back in her chair and looked around her room. If any one entered they definitely would have thought she was still with Mio. There were a couple pictures of Mio lined up on her dresser. There were several pictures of Mio and Ritsu tapped to her door. There were dozens of pictures of Mio and Ritsu and a couple of them with other people along her wall. Ritsu turned back to her desk and looked at her favorite picture. It was just one of Mio sitting in a beach chair with a book, laughing.

_Pictures of You_

_Pictures of Me_

_Hung upon the wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of You Pictures of me_

_Reminds us all of what we used to be_

Ritsu picked up her picture and hugged it to her chest. That night she had ended things with Mio, she hadn't cried. She felt it all welling up in her eyes now. She didn't want to let them fall, she wanted to remain strong. She felt herself tremble a bit and then a tear rolled down her check.

_Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_

Ritsu let loose. She silently cried. She cried all the tears she had wanted to that night. She cried all the tears she had wanted to cry in between that time and now. She cried for thirty minutes straight. Then she wiped her eyes and nose, looked in the mirror, fixed her appearance and went don't stairs to get a glass of water.

The next day when she went to band practice, she had her ipod in, chewing some bubble gum. She had on a hoodie and slightly baggy jeans, so she looked a little guy-ish.

She took a look around, and noticed Mio standing in front of the band members and the other bands members looked mortified. She took her headphones off and put them around her neck.

"What's up?" Ritsu asked.

"Ritsu-senpai! You have to tell Mio-senpai to stay! She said she wants to quit the band!" Azusa said.

"Huh? Why?" Ritsu asked, not a bit confused. _Of course she's not going to stay… she cant stand me anymore._

"She said she hasn't been able to focus well, and it would be better for the band if she left!" Yui said.

"That's true… you have been really lacking these days, Mio-san." Ritsu said, intending for it to sound harsh. "Well, it's not our choice to make. If she wants to leave, no one can tell her she can't. We don't want to tie her down, do we?" She practically spat that last part out.

Mio seemed almost unaffected by her words. She continued staring down, and didn't even bother

"Yeah… well I feel like I would be holding you guys down… so I'll just take my leave now…" Mio said, and turned around walking out of the door. She took out her ipod and put it in her ears. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Ritsu watched her until the door close. She turned away and then went over to her drum set.

"Are we gonna practice or not? It can't be that hard to find a new bassist." Ritsu said.

"Ritsu-senpai… uhm…." Azusa tried to say something.

"What? Listen, we aren't going to get her back." Ritsu said, shrugging it off.

"No… Riichan, you're crying." Yui said, a look of concern on her face.

Ritsu froze for a second, a weird look on her face. She put a finger under her eye, and there was water pouring down.

"Oh… I guess I am." Ritsu said, smiling. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight. Her friends looked at her in horror.

"I think it's in both of your interest if you try and make up with Mio-chan." Mugi said, patting her gently on the back.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Ritsu snapped, un-purposefully. Mugi knew she was in a fragile state and didn't take offense of it.

"Alright… listen to me…" Mugi said, beckoning Azusa and Yui over.

_**Mio's POV**_

Ritsu didn't attempt to make any contact at all. Whenever their band had practices, they didn't talk anymore then necessary. Mio constantly stole glances at her, but she wasn't sure whether she should try to talk to her or not.

Yui, Azusa, and Mugi noticed the increased distance between the two, but thought it would be better to try and let them work it out. They hesitantly talked to them, because either Mio wouldn't respond right away or Ritsu would just snap at them and storm off.

Mio came to a decision that month. It was just too awkward to stand being in the band any longer.

"Hey guys… we need to talk." Mio said, a practice before Ritsu was able to get there.  
"Where's your bass Mio-senpai? We need to practice." Azusa said.

"Listen… um, well I've been really busy with University work and all and… things have gotten pretty awkward around here so… I'm leaving the band." Mio said, watching their faces fall. "It's not that hard to find a bass player, and if needed you could probably teach someone."

"But Mio! We've been playing together for four years! How can you just leave?!" Yui shouted.

"I just… I think it would be better for the band if I left and was replaced. I haven't really been able to focus on what's good for the band and stuff." Mio said.

Just then Ritsu walked in, with a big bubble of bubble gum and headphones on. She walked in, put her bag down and then scanned the room. She took her headphones and put them around her neck. She noticed the down faces, and Mio's anxious face.

"What's up?" Ritsu asked.

"Ritsu-senpai! You have to tell Mio-senpai to stay! She said she wants to quit the band!" Azusa said.

"Huh? Why?" Ritsu asked, looking a bit confused.

"She said she hasn't been able to focus well, and it would be better for the band if she left!" Yui said.

"That's true… you have been really lacking these days, Mio-san." Ritsu said. "Well, it's not our choice to make. If she wants to leave, no one can tell her she can't. We don't want to tie her down, do we?"

Mio flinched at the harshness in Ritsu's words. She held her head down and tried to ignore the stinging pain in her chest.

"Yeah… well I feel like I would be holding you guys down… so I'll just take my leave now…" Mio said, and turned around walking out of the door. She took out her ipod and put it in her ears. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

(think of that song "Breakeven" by the Script playin' right now, like in a movie)

The second the door was closed she started running. Tears flowed uncontrollably down her face. Her ipod was on full blast, so she couldn't hear as the people of the sidewalk whispered and pointed at her. She kept her head down so she couldn't see anybody, and so nobody could see her face in such a pitiful state. She ran down the street, everything seeming like a blur to her. She couldn't seem to run fast enough, but her limbs never felt tired. She finally reached her house and ran up to her room. She flung herself on her bed and cried even harder. Her legs finally felt tired, and Mio had a bad headache now. Her nose was running, her eyes were puffed up and she couldn't move her arms or legs. She lay in her bed for a while. She wasn't sure how long, but she knew it was a long time, because the sun was setting. She sat up and looked out her window. The sky made a nice orange, purple, yellow pattern. It eased her hurting heart. Suddenly she was hit in the face with a rock.

"OW!" She shouted, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh… I forgot you leave your window open these days." A voice said beneath Mio. She leaned over the edge of the window and looked down.

"Ritsu…?" Mio said, confused.

"The one and only. Oh don't forget my musketeers!" Ritsu said, pointing to Azusa, Yui and Mugi. They all had their respective instruments with them, expect Ritsu. She had a big boom box on her shoulder and a microphone.

"What… are you doing here?" Mio said, still confused.

"Just hold up a second." Ritsu said, putting the boom box on the ground. She pressed the play button on it and said. "One… one two three!"

Mugi started on the piano while the boom box played the drum part.

"You kiss me, kill me, push me, pull me, leave me wanting more." Ritsu sang into the microphone. The song wasn't really suited for a voice like Ritsu's but she still sang it pretty decently. Mio couldn't help but smile.

"You keep your promises back behind the bedroom door. You hit me harder than I ever have been hit before. I don't know why." Ritsu looked up at Mio the whole time she sang.

"Baby, baby, long before I met you I was Crazy, crazy to forget you!" Ritsu closed her eyes and made a fist and then unclenched it putting her hand on her face. Mio laughed at how dumb she looked at the moment. Ritsu looked up and smiled at her.

"But just, maybe, what you see is what you get for sure. Can't take this anymore."

Mio found herself tapping her foot with the song, and nodding her head.

"If you can feel it when it comes down. And you can see it coming around and around. If you believe this is a moment, control it. You feel it getting better, back where we belong."

Mio enjoyed the rest of song, with Ritsu's crazy weird dancing. She found herself laughing a lot. For the time, she forgot that she and Ritsu had broken up, and she felt as if her heart was airborne. She felt whole on the inside, as if there had never been a hole in the first place. When the song ended Ritsu just looked up at Mio with a smile.

"So, uh… does this mean, you'll take me back?" Ritsu asked, sheepishly.

"Huh?" Mio said. "Oh, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Mio smiled.

"Really!?" Ritsu's face glowed. Mio laughed a little. "Hold on, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Ritsu made a move toward her wall.

"Alright, whatever."

Mio closed her eyes and waited. She shifted uncomfortable on the window sill. After a couple of seconds she felt a hand on her arm and then lips pressed against hers. She half opened one of her eyes and saw Ritsu. She smiled into the kiss and weaved her fingers through Ritsu's hair. The kiss turned a little more passionate, and Ritsu waggled her tongue in. At some point Ritsu seemed to turn a bit heavier. Mio thought she heard some small shouts, but she ignored them.

Finally they broke apart, and Ritsu hung onto the window sill until her knuckles turned white.

"Hey Mio, don't let go of me." Ritsu whispered in Mio's ear.

"Huh? Why?" Mio said. Mio finally became aware of the shouts.

"Ritsu! Don't fall! Hang on!" Yui shouted.

"Huh…?" Mio looked over the edge to see Ritsu's legs dangling over air.

"Uhm… do you think you could pull me in?" Ritsu asked, awkwardly. Mio grabbed her arm and yanked her in quickly.

"How did you get up there?" Mio asked, sighing.

"I've done it before ya know…" Ritsu said.

"Yeah, I remember." Mio sighed again.

"C'mon stop sighing, lets be happy! Let's go on a date!" Ritsu said, eagerly.

"Huh… but… you know what sure. Let's go!" Mio said, smiling, allowing herself to be dragged by Ritsu.

* * *

That last song is by the last goodnight too. I've recently become a fan of theirs.

Anyways, I don't really know what brought this chapter onto me… it was just sorta random.

On another note, spring break is almost over! (as in actual spring break, not this)


	3. Hit the club!

I wanted to get something out before spring break ended

Anyways, I don't own K-on or characters or songs, etc, etc, etc

* * *

.

.

.

"Ritsu… why are you dressed like that?" Mio asked, sighing.

"It feels more like you're on a date with a guy this way doesn't it?" Ritsu explained.

"Are you still not over this? I already told my classmates, alright." Mio said.

"Well, whatever. Just because you say that doesn't mean you don't want to date a guy, like a normal person." Ritsu said.

"Are you saying I'm abnormal now?"

"I am indeed, but it's a good abnormal!" Ritsu said with a smile.

Ritsu had on super baggy jeans, a gray knit hat, and a hoodie on. She didn't pull her hair up, so her bangs hung in front of her face. She looked like a dude, completely.

"Well, why didn't you have _me_ dress up as the guy?" Mio asked.

"Why? Did you want to?"

"No, I'm just asking!" Mio said, turning a bit red.

"Mio's turning into a cosplayer I see, I see." Ritsu said, nodding and writing something down on her arm. Mio snatched her arm and looked at it. _Mio is into cosplay. Remember to get a maid outfit. And maybe a cat one too_. _o __ that's a face_

"Why did you write this!?" Mio shouted. She pulled out a water bottle and poured it all over Ritsu's arm.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Ritsu shouted, trying to escape. Mio start violently scrubbing Ritsu's arm with her sleeve.

"Ow! Ow I said! It hurts!" Ritsu said, wincing. "At least do it softer!"

"I hope it hurts, for writing something like this on your arm, for everyone to see!" Mio shouted, scrubbing harder.

"I have sleeves ya know!" Ritsu shouted, finally freeing her arm. She looked at it sadly and rubbed it. "You're abusive."

"You're an idiot." Mio retorted.

"Oh, oh! That reminds me! Let's go to that new club that opened up near my house! I mean its 9:30, its late enough to go." Ritsu said, smiling.

"That doesn't relate at all…" Mio sighed. "So what excuse are you going to use to try and get me there?"

"Aw c'mon, I really wanna go! I mean, I have been the one paying for all our dates, you could at least escort me there." Ritsu said, slyly.

"Bu-but you insist on paying every time!" Mio stuttered. "It took us ten minutes to decide who was going to pay once!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I wanna go to the club! If you don't come with me I'll go by myself!" Ritsu threatened. Mio raised an eyebrow and Ritsu smirked.

"Well, there are plenty of girls who'll dance with me. I mean, I am a pretty hot guy, aren't I?" Ritsu said, putting her hands in her pockets and turning to walk away. She felt arms on her back and smirked again.

"Fine, fine, I'll go with you, alright?" Mio said, breathing against Ritsu's neck.

"Oh, so you were worried weren't you? I must be pretty attractive!" Ritsu said, holding Mio's hands.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Mio said, sighing. "You know you could be a little more humble. You won't pick up many girls with an attitude like that."

"First off, you obviously don't know the girls of today. As long as I'm hot and look like I'm good in bed, I can get almost anyone at the bar." Ritsu said, with a finger on her chin. "And secondly, I don't need any other girls, cuz I got you!"

Mio couldn't help but smile, and Ritsu could feel it against her neck. Ritsu smiled too.

"Well, anything you wanna do for a little while, cuz I don't know if it opens before 10 pm." Ritsu said.

"You probably wanna go to the arcade, right?" Mio asked.

"Well… I was asking what you want to do. It's your hour. So whadaya wanna do?" Ritsu said, attempting to detach them. Mio refused to let go.

"You…" Mio whispered. Ritsu snickered.

"There's plenty of time for that later, alright? Besides, club's have bathrooms don't they?"

"Ritsu! There's no way we're going to do it in a bathroom!" Mio scolded.

"Well, isn't it always good to try new things?" Ritsu said, laughing.

"There are some things that really just shouldn't be done, and that's one of them." Mio sighed.

"Aw, and I was looking so forward to it and all." Ritsu said. Mio just sighed again and let go of Ritsu.

"Whatever, let's just go do something!" Mio said. She grabbed Ritsu's hand and started walking.

**.**

**An hour later**

**.**

**.**

"Look doesn't this place look cool!" Ritsu said, pointing to the new club. It had a bright orange sign with its name on it, and you could see strobe lights on the inside.

"Yeah, I might actually not regret this." Mio said, slightly smiling.

"Well, you're the designated driver!" Ritsu said, tugging Mio into the club.

When they walked they saw almost a hundred people on the dance floor pressed against each other, and above that was a floor with a bar and a rail going across the edge.

"They really thought putting drunken people a floor up was a good idea?!" Mio shouted. Ritsu just laughed.

"Dance with me!" Ritsu said, pulling Mio onto the dance floor.

Ritsu immediately pulled herself against Mio. Mio started slightly dancing, and Ritsu grinded her. Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio's waist and put her mouth on her neck.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be like this?" Mio said to her.

"You know, I think I could use a shot! C'mon!" Ritsu said, pulling Mio along with her. They went up to the bar floor.

"Bar tender! Send me some shots! I don't care what kind, just send some my way!" Ritsu shouted.

"Sure thing!" He yelled back and just flung a shot her way.

Ritsu instantly downed it and called for another one. That went on for 10 minutes before Ritsu had had enough and looked around to find Mio.

"Mio, baby? Hey where'd ya go off ta?" Ritsu called out.

She finally spotted her trying to get some guy to get off of her. He was tugging on her arm slightly, looking slightly pleading. Ritsu rushed over there.

"Hey, back off! She's mine!" Ritsu growled at him. She shoved him, knocking him into a table.

"You're with this pipsqueak? C'mon, I'm better than this dude, you'll have more fun with me." He said, stretching out his hands. Ritsu glared at him and held Mio around the waist defensively.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in guys like you!" Mio said, clinging to Ritsu.

"C'mon." Ritsu said, pulling her with her.

She went to the dance floor and "Break your Heart" started playing. Ritsu pulled Mio to her again, but it seemed a little more aggressive this time. Ritsu held her tightly and put her mouth on her shoulder. Every inch of Ritsu's body was pressed against Mio's. Mio didn't find it un-enjoyable, but she knew Ritsu was having something going on in her mind. Mio just responded by keeping as much contact with Ritsu as possible.

"Are ya sure ya don't wanna try dat bathroom?" Ritsu whispered drunkenly into Mio's ear. She put a hand up Mio's shirt and smoothed her finger tips against her stomach. Mio shivered.

"I'm trying to keep my resolve." Mio hissed back.

"Why? I'm gonna tear it apart." Ritsu growled, seductively, into Mio's ear. She put her hand higher and started playing with Mio.

"Oh god… you know what there's a first for everything!" Mio shouted, tugging Ritsu with her.

They reached the bathroom door, already making out. Mio pulled her in and Ritsu smirked.

"Who knew that the one who was drunk wouldn't be the one to give in?" She said to herself. Mio pulled her and closed the door behind them.

THE SECOND SEASON CAME OUT TODAY! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

And school started… noooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. a problem presented to Mio

LADY GAGA LOVERS! UNITE!

Lol, anyways, don't own K-on or characters or songs or etc ,etc.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hiya Mio and friends!" Ritsu shouted, running along the sidewalks. She waved to them, smiling.

"Ritsu!" Mio said, breaking into a big grin. She then blushed and only slightly smiled, not even showing her teeth.

"So this is the famous girlfriend?" A girl said. She had bright red hair and blue eyes. She looked Ritsu up and down, with a finger on her chin.

"Uh… famous?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow at Mio.

"Uhm, Ritsu this is Kurosaki Kagami-chan." Mio said, nervously.

"Ya know, Tainaka-san, Akiyama-chan talks 'bout ya a lot. I hope you're takin' good care of her. Cuz the second ya don' I'm gonna steal her from ya!" Kurosaki said, grinning.

"Hell if I'm going to let you!" Ritsu said, also grinning, grabbing Mio around the waist protectively.

"Ya betta watch out! Ya don't know when imma get mah hands on her!"

"Could you please be better behaved?" A boy next to Kurosaki said, shaking his head. He had shaggy red hair and the same blue eyes.

"Um, this is the other Kurosaki, Kurosaki Shurutsu-kun." Mio said, pointing to the boy.

"Ah'm tha older one!" Kagami said, wrapping an arm around Shurutsu's shoulders.

"We're twins…" Shurutsu said, sighing.

"Wells… ah was born in Osaka!"

"So was I."

"Wells, I stayed there! Ya went ta Tokyo, dirty lil' traitor!" Kagami said, turning her back to him.

"It's not like I got to choose, you know." Shurutsu said, sighing yet again.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" another girl asked. She was blonde with green eyes. She had pigtails on, a tank top and a mini skirt.

"You American?" Ritsu asked.

"How'd you know?" She asked, in a candy sweet voice.

"Just a hunch." Ritsu shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually, I'm American but I was born in Japan. So I don't really speak that much English." She giggled.

"Uhm, this is Peterson Franchesca-sama." Mio said.

"She's older than you guys?" Ritsu said.

"Yeah…" Mio sighed.

"She's shorter than _me_." Ritsu said. Franchesca's aura turned black.

"Short… you say?" She hissed.

"Well, yeah, aren't Americans supposed to be really tall?" Ritsu said, not sensing the danger. The Kurosaki twins backed up.

"BEING SHORT IS A VIRTUE!" Franchesca shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, chill. I've barely grown since middle school, I've been short for a while too." Ritsu said.

"Comrade!" Franchesca's eyes glowed and she took Ritsu's hands. "Tainaka-chan, I can tell we're going to be good friends!"

"Mio…" Ritsu whispered to Mio. "Your friends are _weird_."

"I'm dating you aren't I?" Mio said, jokingly.

"Touché, touché!" Ritsu said. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Amusement park!" Kagami shouted.

"And how could we get there without tickets?" Shurutsu sighed.

"Ah dunno. We can pro'ably buy sum at tha booth. Ya know, in tha front of tha place?" She said.

"I don't have enough money on me. I only have like maybe 20 dollars." Ritsu said.

"How is that not enough for an amusement park? The tickets are only like 10 dollars." Mio said.

"But don't you wanna play the games at the side!?" Ritsu shouted.

"Yea, ah know what yur talkin' about!" Kagami said. "Ah always wanna play all tha games at tha side, but then I realize I aint got enough money!"

"We can go some other time guys. Why don't we just go to an arcade or something?" Shurutsu said. "Why am I the only guy here, again?"

"Cuz ya said ya wanted to tag along!" Kagami said.

"I didn't know I'd be the only guy!"

"Well than, ya shoulda asked 'fore ya came with me."

"If it makes you feel better, sometimes I cross dress for Mio." Ritsu said. "She loves it."

"No I don't, you just randomly decide to do it on your own." Mio said.

"One time I even went as far as to buy a dil-"

"Stop! You're done!" Mio shouted.

"That's not what you were saying two nights ago." Ritsu said, snickering.

Mio slapped Ritsu in the back of the head.

"Just shut up, alright?" Mio said.

"Yeah, alright." Ritsu said, rubbing her head sorrowfully.

"Ritsu-chan?!" A voice called behind her. Ritsu turned around to see a familiar smiling face, with black hair.

"Ookami-kun!" Ritsu shouted, waving. "Hey c'mere!"

"Who's that?" Mio asked.

"Hm? A classmate of mine." Ritsu said. "He's really nice."

"Ritsu-chan, what're you doing here? Who're your friends?" Ookami said.

"Uhm, hiya Ritsu-chan." A smaller boy said from next to Ookami. He looked almost identical to Ookami.

"Hey, Usagi-kun!" Ritsu said, grinning and patting his head. "I'm actually not sure what we're going to do, yet, Ookami-kun."

"Oh, really? Well do you want to head to my family's new restaurant? We're looking for business anyways." Ookami asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it. What about you guys?" Ritsu said, looking back at Mio's friends.

"Sure, I'm ok with it." Franchesca said.

"Ah'm hungry anyways." Kagami said, licking her lips.

"I guess I can tag along…" Shurutsu said.

"Alright, then I'll lead the way." Ookami said.

"Hey little boy, want me to hold your hand?" Franchesca said.

"I don't want to hear that from you, kid." Usagi said.

"Who're calling a kid? I'm already in my second year of college!" Franchesca shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm in my fourth year, dammit! Who's the kid now?!" Usagi yelled back.

"Oh, so you're two years older than me? You're almost shorter than me, though." Franchesca said with a grin.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I'm short!" Usagi said, turning a bit red. Franchesca just giggled.

"Ok, ok, can we go? You always cause so much trouble, aniki!" Ookami sighed.

"You know what else!? Why would they name me Usagi?! I am not a freaking bunny!"

"We're going to leave you if you don't hurry up." Ookami said, already leading the group across the street.

"Oi, oi, wait up, wait up!"

.

.

In the restaurant- sitting, after eating.

.

.

"So how did you all meet?" Ookami asked.

"Ah'm Mio's classmate! This is mah younger brother!" Kagami said, pointing to Shurutsu.

"We're twins…" Shurutsu sighed.

"Aw, whatevah. Ah was born a couple seconds earlier." Kagami said.

"Alright, alright."

"I met Mio-chan in club. We're both part of the literature club!" Franchesca said, smiling.

"What about Ritsu and Mio? How'd you guys cross paths?" Ookami asked.

"We met when we were both in elementary school." Mio said.

"Oh, so you guy're child hood friends?" Usagi said.

"Yeah." Mio said.

"Oh, don't be so modest Mio! Mio is my girlfriend!" Ritsu said, grinning as Mio turned bright red.

"Oh…" Ookami said, turning grim. "So _this_ is the girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Mio said, cautiously.

"No, it's nothing." Ookami said, faking a smile. Mio gave him a suspicious look, while Ritsu went on talking to the rest of the gang.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Mio said, after a short while of tension.

"Oh, why don't you allow me to show you." Ookami said.

"That's not necessary." Mio said.

"I insist." He said, standing up. Mio slide out of the booth and followed Ookami. They turned a corner and Ookami whipped around. He slammed his hands on the wall on either side of Mio's head. He glared straight into her eyes.

"Break up with Ritsu." He said.

"What?!" Mio almost shouted. "Why?!"

"Because, Ritsu shouldn't be with someone like you! First off you're a girl. Secondly, you don't seem like the kind of person to take care of Ritsu. Thirdly, you don't even seem that into her. So you should just hand her off to me." Ookami explained.

"Oh, really?" Mio said, getting pissed.

"Yeah. I'd be able to give her everything she wants, so I'm the better choice."

"Hmm… well… I'm going to have to say no to your request." Mio said, trying to get away from him. He didn't budge.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

"I said, no." Mio growled back.

"B*tch! Who do you think you are?!" He shouted, raising a hand. Mio sensed danger, but she didn't back down.

"I'm Mio Akiyama, first year college student, K-ON base player, straight A student and most of all childhood friend and girlfriend of Ritsu Tainaka. And just who the hell do you think you are?" Mio snarled.

Ookami slapped Mio across the face hard. Despite that, Mio didn't move at all. The side of her face turned red and Mio grimaced at him.

"If you think you're helping Ritsu in any sort of way, you must be really stupid." Mio said, pushing Ookami off of her.

She walked back to the table and sat down. Ritsu looked at her smiling and then her face turned into gaze of horror.

"What… what happened to you?" Ritsu said, touching Mio's face. Mio winced at first, but she let Ritsu touch her, knowing she was concerned.

Just then Ookami walked back and sat down.

"Why don't you ask this boy right here?" Mio said, glowering. Ookami shot Mio a glare.

"Ookami-kun… what happened?" Ritsu said, starting to look a bit angry.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Ookami said.

"Mio?" Ritsu turned to the injured girl.

"Well it's not really my secret to tell. One day, when this little wanna-be lover boy decides to tell you the truth, then you know." Mio said, shrugging. "It would just be rude to him if I told you."

"Wanna-be lover boy? Ookami-kun… you… wait." Ritsu finally figured it out. "You! You did this to Mio didn't you?!"

"But, I, I just, just, uh, wanted…" Ookami struggled to try and explain himself.

"Mio, c'mon we're going." Ritsu said. She helped Mio up and held her hand.

"Ah'm outa here. Ah don't wanna be around a dude like that." Kagami said, also walking away.

"Hey wait up! Why the hell would I want to hang around him?" Shurutsu shouted, running out of the booth.

"See ya around, Usagi-chan. Uh, yeah just no, Ookami-kun." Franchesca said.

"Hold up. I'm coming too." Usagi said. "Ookami… after this, I will never be proud to be your older brother. Even if it is a relationship between two girls, harming one of them is out of the question. I don't care about your stupid little crush. This is over the limit, little brother. I'm disappointed in you, I thought I raised you to be better than this." Usagi turned his back to Ookami and walked next to Franchesca. "C'mon let's go. By the way, what's with the Usagi-_chan_. Use sama! Or kun at least!"

The group left Ookami sitting in a booth by himself. He put his chin in his hands and sighed.

"Whatever, those m*th*rf*ck*rs don't even realize what I did was the right thing. They will at some point." Ookami said, reaching behind him and taking his jacket. He got up and left his booth. "That Mio b*tch is going to pay."

.

.

Mio and Ritsu and gang…

.

.

"That b*st*rd! I swear to god, I might kill him. I should kill him. I will kill him!" Ritsu muttered under her breath, a protective arm around Mio's waist. Mio had an arm around Ritsu's shoulder and she watched Ritsu, awkwardly.

"Ritsu… Ritsu, calm down. I'm alright, ok?" Mio said, trying to soothe Ritsu. Ritsu grumbled, but ceased her mumbling.

"What a horrible guy!" Kagami yelled. "Why the hells would he hafta do somethin' like that?"

"Jealousy can make a man crazy, but not that crazy." Shurutsu said, sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

"I agree. I am so ashamed of my little brother's actions." Usagi said.

"Mio…" Ritsu said, turning to look up at Mio. "I promise you… I will do my best to protect you. I'll do it as well as any man or boy or male can, so please, uh, don't ever leave me." Ritsu said, completely serious.

"I don't think I ever once thought about that." Mio said, hugging Ritsu.

"Aw it's a little love fest!" Kagami sniggered.

"Shut up and let me enjoy my love fest!" Ritsu said, smiling. Mio squeezed her slightly, and Ritsu giggled.

"I love you." Ritsu said, snuggling her face into Mio's shoulder.

"I love you too." Mio said, enjoying their hug. They stood there for a long time, just enjoying their little "love fest", smiling.

* * *

STOP CALLING STOP CALLING I DON'T WANNA THINK ANYMORE

Ah god I'm tired. Anyways, I'm writing another story at the same time as this one for from now on, but I believe the first chapter of this new story will be longer than usual chapters

Hope you enjoyed


	5. a new home

Yo, jolly ranchers are soooo good its out of this world!

I don't own K-on, or stuff related to it.

* * *

.

.

.

Mio took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a second. She gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Uhm, Ritsu, you know, I'm getting my own apartment." Mio said, nervously.

"Oh, really?" Ritsu said, looking up from a manga she was reading. She was lying on her stomach on the floor of Mio's room. "When?"

"I already bought it. I'm going to start moving into it soon." Mio said.

"Hmm, I'll make sure I'm the first person to visit you." Ritsu said, with a smile.

"Uh, well, I was thinking…" Mio said, quietly. "Uhm, if you wanted to, maybe…"

"Mio, I can barely hear you. If you have something to say, go ahead and say it." Ritsu said.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to…" Mio fidgeted with the edge of her shirt.

"If I wanted to…?"

"Uh, you know…"

"No, I really don't." Ritsu said, with a small sigh.

"If you wanted to move in with me." Mio said, looking to the side.

"Huh?" Ritsu said.

"I'm not forcing you or anything!" Mio said, putting her hands in front of her. "I wont be insulted if you say no, it was just a question!"

"Are you sure? If I said no, you wouldn't be upset at all?" Ritsu said, grinning.

"No, I wouldn't." Mio said.

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter. Sure, I'll move in with you." Ritsu said, turning on her back.

"Re-really?" Mio said.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Ritsu said.

"Uh, I don't know." Mio responded, trying to resist smiling to much. She knew Ritsu would just laugh at her.

"You can smile if you want, here I'll turn the other way." Ritsu said, turning her back to her.

"Huh?"

"I can tell Mio. You aren't very good at hiding it." Ritsu said, giggling a little.

Mio couldn't help but break into a huge smile.

"Oh, by the way, you have a mirror right here, so I can still see you." Ritsu said.

Mio turned a little red, but kept smiling. Ritsu turned around and flung herself around Mio's waist.

"You're so cute, sometimes, you know that?" Ritsu said, her voice muffled by Mio's stomach. "So when are we moving in?"

"In about a week." Mio said.

"Do you already have all the furniture?" Ritsu asked.

"All of mine. If you want to bring anything you can."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Two."

"Aw, that's no fun. One of them can be a guest room." Ritsu said, letting go of Mio and placing herself on her bed.

"Why? I was planning on turning one of them into a study." Mio said.

"Huh? So you were already planning on sharing a bedroom?" Ritsu said, smirking.

"Well, I, uh, just thought you'd, uh, want to." Mio said, turning red.

"It's like we're becoming one mind and soul." Ritsu said.

"Huh?"

"It's a saying isn't it?"

"It might be, but it sounds kind of weird." Mio said, shrugging.

"Alright, well, let's go do something. I'm bored just sitting around!" Ritsu said, jumping up.

.

.

around a week later…

.

.

Ritsu and Mio stood in the middle of their living room, admiring their hard work. They had spent nearly an hour putting everything in order.

"Why don't we invite Yui, Azusa and Mugi over?" Ritsu said, already dialing a number on her cell phone.

"Sounds fun, but what are we supposed to feed them?" Mio said. She opened their fridge to reveal… nothing.

"Order some pizza! A good party always has pizza!" Ritsu said. "Hey Yui! Wanna come over to Mio and Me's new place? Yeah sure. Mhm. Alright, I gotta go tell Azusa and Mugi. What? Oh, you're with Azusa? Oh, then I just have to tell Mugi. Alright, see you later." Ritsu hung up.

"Well, Yui and Azusa are coming, I guess." Mio said. "I guess I'll go order some pizza."

"Yes! Alright, I'm going to go get some ice cream from the convenience store around the corner. I'll call Mugi on my way. Be back in a few." Ritsu said, planting a kiss on Mio quickly and flying out of the door.

Mio looked at the door for a couple seconds and smiled. She sighed and dialed the closet pizza delivery place.

"Crap, I don't know what kind of pizza they want. I guess I should just get a cheese and pepperoni…" Mio said. She ordered her pizza and then sat in the living room, waiting for the delivery boy. She picked up a book she was reading for her classes and read for a little while. Mio finished a chapter when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was the pizza man, she answered the door.

"Mio!" Ritsu shouted. Mio jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"Why did you ring the door? Don't you have a key?" Mio said.

"Yeah, but if I walked in the door and shouted MIO, than you would've been startled." Ritsu explained.

"I still was… you shouted at me right when I opened the door."

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Anyways, look who I saw on the way back!" Ritsu said, pulling a blonde into the doorway.

"Mugi-chan?" Mio said.

"Uh, hello. Sorry for the intrusion." Mugi said, smiling.

"Oh, we were going to invite you over soon anyways." Mio said, smiling too.

"See, I told you I wasn't lying." Ritsu grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu. Sometimes, it's a bit hard to believe you." Mugi said, apologetically.

"Aw, whatever." Ritsu said, putting the ice cream into the freezer. "D'you order the pizza?"

"It should be here any minute." Mio said, sitting in the kitchen. Mugi took a seat across from her.

"You guys have seemed to have had made your self at home already." Mugi said, politely.

"Ah, yeah. I even still have my drums. They're in the study room." Ritsu said, sitting on Mio's lap.

"Why are you sitting on me?" Mio said, slightly agitated.

"Why not? Did you want to play footsies with me?" Ritsu snickered.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Mio yelled, pushing Ritsu off of her. "It was rhetorical! I just wanted you off of me!"

"You're so blunt! So blunt, that it's almost harsh, Mio." Ritsu said, sitting on the floor. She crossed her legs and scratched the back of her head. "Now my butt hurts."

"I'm sorry…" Mio said.

"Kiss it, make it better?" Ritsu said, making puppy dog eyes.

"Even if I do feel bad for you, I don't feel that bad." Mio said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That might be the pizza guy. I'll go get it."

Mio got up and pushed her chair in. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Mio!" Yui said, smiling.

"Hello, Mio-senpai." Azusa said.

"Oh, hey guys. C'mon in. Mugi is already here." Mio said, gesturing for them to come in. "I actually thought you guys would be the pizza guy. I ordered it almost fifty minutes ago!"

"Well, it better come soon, I'm starving!" Yui said, with a small frown. She walked into the apartment, her arm linked with Azusa.

"Uh, Yui-senpai, can you let go of me?" Azusa said.

"I dun wanna." Yui whined. Azusa just sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this.

"Uhm, excuse me? Is there a Mio Akiyama here?" A boy said from behind Yui and Azusa.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm right here." Mio said, turning around.

"You ordered this?" he said, holding out two pizza's.

"Oh, yeah, thanks!" Mio said taking the pizza's from here. As she took them, the guys eyes traveled a bit lower. "Here you go…" she handed him the money.

"Uhm, thank you for your patronage." He said, hastily, turning a bit red. He turned around and walked away quickly.

"What's his problem?" Mio thought aloud.

"He was definitely checking you out…" Ritsu said, appearing behind Mio. "To bad you're already taken…~"

"He was only there for like ten seconds." Mio said.

"So? My records two." Ritsu said, going back into the kitchen. "C'mon bring the pizza in here!"

"Alright, alright!" Mio said, walking into the kitchen behind Ritsu. She put the pizza on the table and then cursed.

"Ritsu we only have four chairs." Mio said, taking a seat.

"Oh? That doesn't matter." Ritsu said, smirking.

"Why…?" Mio siad, hesitant to know the answer. Ritsu responded by plopping herself on Mio's lap.

"Hey! You're heavy get off!" Mio shouted, about to push her off.

"Under the circumstances, you have to let me sit on your lap! Or else there wont be enough seats!" Ritsu said. Mio just sighed.

"Whatever…" Mio got a piece of pizza, and so did Ritsu.

"So, you guys finally moved in together…" Yui said, through a mouthful of pizza.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Mugi said.

"What do you mean?" Azusa said.

"Well, Mio and Ritsu are such good friends, that they might have moved into the same apartment even if they were going out." Mugi said.

"That's probably actually true." Ritsu said.

"You have a point." Mio said.

"But what I would like to know is… how did you get her to, Ritsu?" Yui asked.

"Huh?" Ritsu said, confused.

"How'd you get Mio to move in with you?" Mugi said.

"I didn't think she would agree, but I guess you really like each other." Azusa said.

"Wait, hold up!" Ritsu shouted.

"Was it a spur of the moment kind of thing, Mio?" Mugi asked.

"Ah, well, the thing is…" Mio tried to explain.

"Did she threaten you or something? But that doesn't seem like it would work on you." Yui said.

"I did not! She was the one who-"

"Were you drunk? Isn't Ritsu-senpai the one who usually gets drunk though?" Azusa said.

"Maybe Ritsu got her smashed so that she could get Mio to move in with her." Yui suggested.

"That seems like something Ritsu might do." Mugi said, nodding.

"Hey, hey!" Ritsu shouted.

"Uh, actually I was the one who asked her to move in with me." Mio said, sheepishly.

"Wow… Goodu Job!" Yui said in English, with a thumbs up and a winked eye.

"That's… unexpected. Way to go, Mio-senpai." Azusa said.

"How daring of you!" Mugi said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Ritsu turned a bit red.

"What?!" she suddenly shouted. Everyone but Mio jumped up, because of the weight on top of her. "That's all you say? You all assumed I did something horrible to her, but when she says she did you congratulate her?!"

They remained silent. Azusa looked up at Ritsu.

"Well you know… you can be kind of… ignorant." She said, awkwardly. Ritsu sent a glare at her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your elder?" She said, already giving Azusa a noogie.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Azusa said, trying to get Ritsu off of her.

"Cut it out, Ritsu." Mio said. Mio sighed but couldn't help but smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she really did enjoy this kind of life. Just eating pizza with her friends, having fun and messing around.

.

.

LATER THAT NIGHT. At like 11

.

.

"What do you wanna do now?" Mio asked. Ritsu grinned and opened her mouth but Mio stopped her. "If you say me I'm going to hit you."

"Geez, ruin my fun why dontcha…" Ritsu mumbled. "Well, if that's the case, I'm going to bed."

"I think I will too." Mio said, closing the book she had been reading.

"So you did want to, didn't you?" Ritsu said, snickering.

"No! I meant to actually sleep!" Mio responded quickly. "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom first."

"Alright. Come back soon!" Ritsu said, bounding into their bedroom.

Mio stood up and made her way to her bathroom. She stood in the almost completely white room and took a deep breath. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. In the middle of washing her face she heard Ritsu scream.

"Ritsu?!" Mio shouted. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from me!!" Ritsu shouted.

Mio wiped off the rest of the soap on her face, her eyes stinging, and ran into her bedroom. Ritsu was standing next to the door, pressing herself against the wall. There was a shadowy figure standing next to the window.

"C'mon Ritsu. Leave this tramp. I'm a much better person." He said.

"Ookami?!" Mio shouted. "What the f*ck are you doing in our room?!"

"What'dya think I'm doing, b*tch?! I'm taking my woman!" Ookami shouted, taking a step towards them.

"She's not _your_ woman! She's _my_ girlfriend!" Mio shouted, grabbing Ritsu possessively. Ritsu was slightly trembling.

"Get you're friggin hands off of her! You're sullying her!" Ookami shouted, taking another step towards them.

"Better her be with someone like me, than someone like you!" Mio shouted. "Even if I'm not the best person for her, you're no better than me, breaking into her house and scaring the crap out of her!"

"I'm doing this for her own good!"

"How the hell is this for her own good?!" Mio yelled, hugging Ritsu tightly.

"She can't be with a girl! Much less some unreliable joke like you!" Ookami shouted.

"You know what Ookami? Get out of my house… and while you're at it go to hell." Mio said. Ritsu gasped quietly.

Ookami growled and then charged at Mio. Mio flung Ritsu over to the side just as Ookami rammed into her. He knocked her on her back, landing with a loud "OOF!" He put his legs on either side of her stomach and grabbed her neck. Mio struggled for a second before she kicked him in the back of the head. He let go for a second, momentarily shocked, and Mio pushed him off. Ritsu jumped on top of him, holding him around the shoulders. Ookami stood up and slammed her into a wall.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted as Ritsu fell to the ground. Mio attacked Ookami. She smashed him into the wall next to Ritsu. He gasped. Mio sent a hard punch across his face. And then another one. And another one. Then she lifted him up but the collar of her shirt and punched him in the stomach. She kneed him in the crotch and let him go. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. His nose was bleeding and he went into the fettle position. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. Mio rushed over to Ritsu's side.

"Ritsu are you ok?" Mio said, nudging her in the side.

"Yeah, picture perfect." Ritsu said, with a groan. She lifted herself up and sat cross-legged. "One of us should call the police."

"Yeah, I will." Mio said.

.

.

a few minutes later.

.

.

"Alright, thanks for calling ladies. Try locking your windows." The police officer said, taking Ookami away.

"One day… you're gonna regret this Ritsu! You'll know that I was a better choice than that b*tch!" Ookami shouted.

"Nah, I really highly doubt that." Ritsu said. She hugged Mio and smiled.

"Hey Ritsu?" Mio said, hugging her back.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too… hey are you in the mood now?" Ritsu said, grinning.

"What!? N…" Mio saw Ritsu's face fall. "You know what? Make me feel good, alright?"

"When do I now?!" Ritsu said, pouncing on Mio.

* * *

lots and lots of lacrosse takes a toll on a person.

Anyways, … I don't really have anything to say…

bye


	6. NOTICE!

Hey guys

I'm back dudes, sorry I've been gone for so long

I've been playing a lot of Lax, I had a lot of school work and stuff to do so I ever got time to do like anything

But now its summer (even if its alrdy a month in) so I've got a good amount of time to write until school starts back up.

This story's gonna be ended, and I'm gonna start another one, like a sequel to this one in another story.

OH BTW!

Eminem, best rapper ever!


End file.
